


Error meets Shade

by 13thcatofthegate



Category: ErrorTale - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale, underswap
Genre: M/M, baby bones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-03 19:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13thcatofthegate/pseuds/13thcatofthegate
Summary: Error is pulled to Underswap but what he finds makes him confess his past feelings for blue.





	1. Chapter 1

Error meets Shade-

Error was sitting in his lonely world starting to drift off to sleep when a quiet noise caught his ears. It started out as a sniffle and worked up to a whine and then to full blown crying. Startled he tried to find out were the noise was coming from. It wasn't a adult cry it was a child or a baby and it seemed to get louder. Covering his ears he noticed a thread that he had never seen before. Picking it up it was not one of his, it was a dark purple. The crying continued as he tried to fallow it finding it came from one of the AU's.

Keeping hold of the thread he traveled to where it led. To his surprise it was a child's room and the said child was crying at the top of it's lungs. The thread was connected to it's soul and his curiosity got the best of him making him look into the crib. It was a little baby bones dressed in what looked like a penguin styled onesy. Error didn't know what to do and how to make it stop. That's when he heard footsteps headed to the room, before he could get back to his world the door opened.

"Error?" He froze seeing the light blue eyes of Blueberry.

"What are you doing here?" Blue was dressed in PJ's that had a space pattern on them. The baby cried out again making Blue go over and pick it up. He calmly hushed the baby as he cradled it in his arms. Error hadn't left but kept watching as Blue moved to face him.

"Is... is it yours?" Error asked as the crying stoped. "Yes, mine and Red's" Blue said noticing the thread that he was holding. Error held it up for a moment before dropping it. "...I f-followed it here."

"You know if Red finds you here he'll kick your ass."

"Hea, I bet he would." The baby turned its head to look at Error but it was still hiccuping as it was trying to stop crying. "Wha-what's its name?"

"His name is Shade." said Blue as he watched Error glitch a bit. "Do you want to hold him?"

Blue offered the small baby to him making him hesitate for a moment before taking the child. The way he held the baby told Blue he hadn't had much time around them. Error had his hands around Shade's tinny waist holding him by the arms and he tried to make his contact as minimal as possible. It seemed a bit confused seeing the glitched version of his parents. Error was surprised seeing bright purple eyes like Blues looking him over.

"Wow, you look more like Blue than Red."

"Well that's because I'm his mom." Error looked a Blue shocked. The baby reached out to Error letting out a coo but he really didn't want to let the little hands grab him. "Error, babies need contact to know people better." Said Blue as Shade made a stressed sound trying to reach Error. Giving in he held the baby closer putting one arm under him so that Shade was against his chest. The baby automatically rested his head over his soul as he severely glitched from the warm feeling. Blue seemed surprised seeing Error doing that he thought for sure he would have handed the baby back.

"Wha-what's it doing?" Asked Error as a pleased coo came from the baby.

"He's listening to your soul, he dose that with everyone new he meets." Error seemed flustered when Shade grabbed him tighter rubbing his face into his jacket and ribcage. Blue seemed amazed the amount of affection the baby was giving Error. He had cried when Doggo had only picked him up and a few other monsters he bawled his head off from just being near them. The only ones he really showed any liking to were the Grilbys, Undynes, Asgores and of course his uncle Stretch and Edge.

"Blue, You know I had feelings for you a long time ago..." Error said looking at the baby.

"...What, brought that up?" Blue asked a bit startled.

"Well, I guess looking a the child I couldn't help but wonder..." Blue got a blush across his face. Their was a creaking noise as the door opened more and Error spotted the red eyes of Fell Sans. Blue looked over seeing him as well and he didn't seem to be too happy. Red frowned seeing Error holding his child and had defiantly heard what he had said.

"Error, I hope you're not planing on doing something I'll have to kill you for." Error quickly pealed the baby from his jacket having a hard time trying to get him to let go. Handing Shade back to Blue he stepped away putting his hands in his pockets. Red walked over to Blue hearing a bit of disappointed noise from Shade.

"I'm sorry for showing up like this." Error said.

"You shouldn't be showing up here at all, I already kicked your ass for kidnapping Blue the first time."

Error let out a loud grown. "H-How many times am I going to have to say this. I-I didn't kidnap him!"

"Yea, yea, you were saving him from Dust. If that was true why didn't you give him back sooner?" Red stood almost in front of Blue as he yelled at Error.

"...I-I didn't think he'd be safe."

Red bared his sharp teeth in a bit of a snarl. "He would have been because I was there!" Shade started to cry again breaking the tension in the room making red turn to see what was wrong. Shade had tears in his little eyes and a frown that would make anyone hug him to keep him from crying. Blue did just that hugging and assuring him that things were okay. Red's expression softened a bit as he saw how upset his son was about them arguing. "Come on Red, can't you just forget about that? Error never did anything to me besides keep me captive for a few weeks."

"...No, I won't forget about it." He turned back to Error. "You best get out of here, if I see you around here again I won't hesitate to make sure you never come back."

Error took the hint and faded back to his own world. Blue still hugged Shade as Red turned back to them. "Blue, Shade isn't hurt is he?"

Blue realized that he had seen Error holding him not knowing he had offered Shade to him to hold. "Yes, he's okay."

Red took Shade from him giving the baby a hug as if he had just got him back after losing him. Wrapping his arms around Blue it almost seemed as if he was trying not to cry. "Red?"

"Don't ever let him around this family ever again Blue... I don't want to lose either of you." Red said burring his face into Blue's shoulder. They walked back to their room taking Shade with them not wanting to leave the baby alone incase Error changed his mind.


	2. two years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Shade's birthday.

Two years.

Their was a knock at the door making little Shade stop playing with his toys and watch as Blue went to open it. On the other side Error stood there his hands in his pockets and a long blue scarf hiding half his face.

"Can I come in?" Blue looked over at Red who was sitting on the couch and he gave a nod. As soon as he entered Shade took off to him wrapping his arms around Error's leg. "Hello Shade, how are you today?"

"I'm three today." he said still hanging on to him. "Three... wow, I guess this is for you then." Error pulled out a dark purple scarf that was way to big for the little skeleton. Shade jumped up and down as Error wrapped it around him before he took off around the living room letting it drag behind him.

"Shade be careful." Said Blue just as he tripped over the scarf and faceplanting into the carpet. "I'm okay." Shade mumbled before he picked himself up. Error let out a little laugh.

It had took almost a year for Blue to convince Red to let Error visit. And Red had laid down rules to keep things safe for his family. Error was still not completely trusted by Red but he would allow him to visit after Shade had learned to say his name. At first Red only allowed him anywhere near Blue or Shade unless he was there as well. Error was not allowed to show up in the house unless he used the front door. No thread magic was to be used, if Red wanted him to leave he had to, and he was not to lay a hand on Blue.

Error had gone by the rules and had even been trusted to watch Shade so that Red and Blue could go out for the night. When they came back they found Error asleep on the couch with Shade curled up next to him.

Today was Shade's birthday and others started to show up, a few of the Sans and Papyri from other AU's as well as some of the Fell friends were invited. A good amount of them brought presents for Shade and a few of the other kids had shown up as well. The Tale brothers had brought their son Serif and the Swapfell brothers had brought their son Roman as well. The children were around the same age which was good for them. The party went well there were no fights only a few loud outbursts from Fell Undyne and Swap Alphys trying to prove who was stronger. Shade was passed around most of the time as he enjoyed the attention. After it had gotten late everyone had left besides Error, Edge and Stretch. Red and Stretch were still partying finally breaking out the mustard and honey. Error and Edge were helping Blue clean up the mess that's when the noticed Shade was missing. Blue almost worked himself into a panic looking for him when they found him curled up in his new scarf and sleeping behind the couch with a few of his new toys.

Error offered to take him to his room but Blue did it just to calm his nerves. Edge was left with Error as the noise of the other two laughing at bad jokes coming from the kitchen. "Don't think I'm as blind as my brother Error." Said Edge as he continued to pick up trash.

"W-What?' Error stoped looking at Edge. "I know what you're trying to do, Blue is kind of hard to resist. If my brother hadn't beat me to it I would had asked Blue to be my mate." Edge looked over at him noticing the blush across his face.

"I've been talking with Blue and he told me that you had feelings for him." Error looked away starting to clean again. "But he's with my brother so I have to make this clear Error..."

Error stoped again knowing what he was going to say. "Leave your feelings in the past, let Blue and Red be happy."

"...I am, Blue has made his ch-choice."

"Then why hang around? I'm sure there is something or someone else you can give your time to." Edge stood there a hand on his hip waiting for what Error had to say. Error glitched a bit before he made sure Blue or Red would not hear him.

"I have, Shade..."

"..." Edge almost dropped his bag of trash. Error turned seeing the look on his face. "Not like that you idiot!" Edge snapped out of it hearing the insult. "It better not be!"

"I-I care about the little guy like he could be my own, sometimes I wish he was, but as you said Blue is happy with Red and I won't get between them."

Edge stood up strait and held out his hand. "Welcome to the uncle zone." Error gave a small smile and shook Edges hand in a silent understanding that Error was there to protect and not to destroy.


	3. Seven years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Red?

Seven years

Error waited outside the store for Blue and Shade as they were picking up some food. He didn't care for shopping but he'd help Blue take things home. Once they exited Blue handed him a few bags letting Shade take a few small ones to carry. Walking home Blue seemed a bit down as he walked. "Have you heard from Red lately?" Error asked making him look over at him. "No, I'm starting to worry. It's been almost a week." Error looked at Shade who seemed a bit worried as well. "I'm sure things are fine, Underfell is full of strong monsters that Red trust to help him out." Error knew that was a bit of a lie, but Shade didn't need to know how bad it was.

Red had to return to Underfell to help his brother out with some problems, namely a few humans trying to take advantage of the other monsters.

Error helped out while Red was gone with cooking cleaning and helping Shade with school work. For being only eight he was very smart and had been right most times without even having a lot of time to think. "Do you think Dad will be back soon?" Shade asked as they sat at the table eating. Blue sat down his food seemingly losing his apatite. Error quickly spoke up.

"He'll be home soon... I'm sure of it."

Later that night Blue fell asleep on the couch and Error had put Shade to bed. On his way down the steps he could hear Blue talking in his sleep. "R-Red... please... come back..." he could hear him whimper as he covered him up. Error couldn't stand this any more Blue was becoming more heartbroken the longer Red wasn't there with him and he couldn't let that happen. He was going to have to go to Underfell and drag his sorry ass back to Blue no mater what state he might be in. Grabbing his coat and scarf he headed out the door. Outside he ran into a thick smoke cloud of Stretch's cigarettes. Surprised the orange hooded skeleton quickly put out what he was smoking. "I thought you gave up on that stuff."

"I did... I haven't heard from Edge in a while. Do you happen to know what's going on?"

Error shook his head. "I'm going to find out."

"I'm going too!" Stretch almost yelled. "What about Blue? If we both leave he's going to be completely heartbroken."

"I'll call Alphys she'll keep an eye on him till we get back." Stretch pulled out his phone and called her up. Error knew it would be useless to tell him to stay, he'd just fallow him anyway. After everything was set up they headed to Underfell using one of Error's shortcuts.

Underfell was in ruins, everything looked destroyed as if a war had happened. Snowdin had been wiped off the face of the earth. "What happened?" Error walled to where he could get a better look at things. There had been a war, human bodies and monster dust was scattered everywhere. "Fuck, Red you better not be dead." Whispered Error. Stretch stood there in a state of shock seeing the death scattered everywhere. Error started to look around hoping to find some signs of life. Nothing was left not even the house Red and Edge lived in was spared as the burnt remains still smoldered.

"EDGE, RED!" Yelled Stretch hoping that someone would respond. They found nothing to tell them that either of them had died there. "No one's here, we better check elsewhere." Error took off towards waterfall.

Everything had been destroyed from Snowdin to the Hot lands. Error and Stretch were starting to lose hope as they saw the capital still burning. They could hear the buildings collapsing and screaming from dieing monsters making them hurry to help. The monsters who hadn't died were desperately trying to escape but all the passages were blocked to the surface.

"Please Asgore, there is nowhere to escape to! If we go to the surface the humans will kill us!!" Yelled Tori. Asgore was trying to dig his way through the rocks to unblock the passage. Around them many injured monsters sat as Tori and Alphys tried to keep them alive. Error and Stretch managed to find them and offered to bring everyone to Underswap where they would be safe. As the other monsters escaped Error found Undyne and she apparently had broken her arm in the battle.

"Undyne! Where's Red and Edge?"

"I-I don't know, they were defending the capital when it started to burn... I lost track of them." Undyne told them the last place they were seen and they headed for the area. As soon as they got there they spotted Edge and he had Red on his back. "EDGE!" yelled Stretch running to them but soon saw that Edge was limping. Wrapping his arms around them Stretch managed to catch them before they fell. Error quickly took Red from Edge seeing that he was badly burned and his HP was almost gone. Stretch had to help Edge walk as they made it back to Underswap.

Blue was startled awake as well as Shade as Error and Stretch came in with the two injured Fell brothers. "OW! DAMN IT STRETCH, BE CAREFUL!" Yelled Edge as he was sat down so Stretch could take a look at how hurt he was. It was his shin bone and it had a nasty crack in it. Blue ran down the steps seeing Error carefully putting Red on the couch.

"RED, OH NO RED, WHAT HAPPENED?" Blue sat next to him carefully stroking his skull.

"D-Daddy?" Shade was starting to cry seeing his father so hurt. Red was in pain everyone could see that the burns were more severe than they seemed. "B-Blue... I'm sorry..." Blue started crying making Shade gab him as they cried together. Error didn't like this, using his threads he pulled Reds soul out. "Here hold this." he handed it over to Blue as he started healing what he could of Red's burns. "Blue, you need to heal his soul. Don't let that HP get any lower."

Blue wiped away his tears as he held the scared heart in his hands. "Red, please hang in there. I need you to hang in there, we need you to be here with us."

It took a few hours but Error done the best he could wrapping the burnt bones to let them heal the rest of the way. Error was tired almost using all his healing magic to keep Red from dusting. Stretch and Edge were sitting together and it seemed a bit odd seeing the two so close and Edge had his skull resting on Stretch's shoulder. Error kind of laughed as Shade came over to him. "Thanks for saving dad." Error nodded as he sat down next to him leaning against him and grabbing his arm. Shade hadn't done that for a while saying he wasn't a baby and didn't need to hang onto him.

"Do you think he'll be okay?"

"... Yea, I think so."


	4. fourteen years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error is gone and Shade tries out for the royal guard.

Fourteen years

 

Things were good for the next five years, the remaining Underfell monsters caused no trouble in their new home. A few died even though the Swap monsters did everything they could. Red healed from his burns but his left eye light never came back because it took the bright flash from the explosion that burned him. Red trusted Error completely now that he had saved his life and those of the remaining Fell monsters. Stretch and Edge had gotten closer and even had a kid, Gothic. Shade loved his little cousin even though he gave everyone a hard time by being a little brat.

Two years ago Error left and they never knew why, Shade had hoped he'd come back.

Shade was now 15 and was going to try out for the royal guard. He was trying to find something to wear when he came across Blue's old armor. Goth was with him and didn't hesitate to put it on looking like someone had gotten overprotective and suited him up to go play.

"I'm the great Goth! here to save the day!" the little skeleton laughed. Shade laughed too helping him out of it. Blue agreed to allow him to use the armor in anyway he wanted. Shade had a few ideas to change it up a bit. After he was done he walked into the kitchen with it on. He had painted the blue parts purple, shined up the metal as much as he could to make it almost white. He also wore the old purple scarf, finger-less gloves, and boots similar to Blue's.

"Oh, wow Shade. You look like you're ready for battle!." Goth said running over to him. Red nodded agreeing that he did look battle ready. The whole family went to go see him try out with the rest of the new recruits. Stretch had Goth on his shoulders so that he could see better. Swap Alphys was the one to test his skills, but Fell Undyne wanted to make it a challenge knowing who his parents were.

Shade had been taught equally how to fight and defend making it a bit hard to hit him but when he hit back it almost knocked Undyne's HP in half. When they both attacked him at the same time Shade did something no one had expected. For a second they thought time stoped as Undyne and Alphys froze on the spot but were quickly pulled back by what looked like purple threads. As they landed they stoped the test.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!" Yelled Undyne stomping up to Shade.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT? I'VE NEVER SEEN ANYONE DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" Alphys was excited seeing such strength in such a young monster. Red and Blue looked at each other knowing exactly what had happened. "Oh stars, Error what did you do?" Whispered Blue.

Shade was next to show them his attacks, he didn't have much else to show them. Besides the obvious teleporting and threads he could make a basic bone attack, turn souls blue and summon a blaster. The blaster that he summoned was unlike anything they ever saw. It was twice the size as most of the others. It's horns split to make them look serrated, and it had saber fangs. Also long black streaks came from it's eyes and down it's cheeks.

Shade was excepted imitately and only had to take one day of training. That night the whole family partied but Shade felt as if something was missing. As the party got into full swing Shade stepped out hoping to get a breather. As he sat on the porch he let the cold sink in as puffs of warm air came from his teeth.

"Hey kid, heard you got into the guards." Standing out in the snow was Error the same as he left two years ago. Shade ran to him throwing his arms around him and giving him a hug.

"Error, I'm glad you're back." Shade was almost his hight now an made it easier to wrap his arms around him.

"Error?" Said a small voice that made them look to the house. It was Goth and he had the door open allowing everyone to see him. Soon everyone was in the snow welcoming him back and asking questions.

"We're at a party right? Let's leave all the questions for later." Error said making everyone go back into the house. After their friends had left the Skeleton family sat down at the kitchen table. Stretch and Edge sat on one side with Goth in Edge's lap. Red, Blue and Shade sat on the other with Shade on the end. The other end of the table Error sat with a cup of tea like a few of the others.

"So question time, I'm guessing the first one is where I've been for the last two years." Said Error tossing a sugar cube into his cup. There were a lot of nods and "Yes." around the table.

"Well after seeing what happened to Underfell I went to see if I could help out else where. Shade really didn't need me watching him any more."

"Well you could have told us you were leaving." Said Red. "Also we noticed something that you 'Taught' Shade."

Error looked across the table at Shade. "Aw- Shade, don't tell me you didn't" Error put his head in his hand.

"He used it as a defensive attack against Undyne and Alphys." Said Edge.

"Defensive attack?" He raised his head to look back at Shade.

"I only used it to stop their attack and throw them back."

"It was cool as heck! It was like, SCREECH, AGHHH!!!" shouted Goth throwing his stuffed toy across the table almost hitting Red but he caught it.

the rest of the night was filled with questions and everyone was glad that the family was whole again


End file.
